El Ganso y el Gorrión
by yaoist secret
Summary: WWII AU ReiBert. Reiner, un convencido SS conoce a Berthold, un judío alemán y entre ellos, la necesidad formará un extraño vínculo, pero ¿cuánto puede durar?
1. el elegante paso de ganso

EL Ganso y el gorrión

capítulo uno: el elegante paso de ganso.

* * *

En los pequeños pueblos el tiempo parece avanzar de otra manera, encuentras amas de casa lavando cerca de un curso de agua, frotando las manchas de la ropa con sus manos maltratadas, esperando a que su esposo llegara de trabajar, y sus niños terminasen de leer. La actividad concluía al esconderse el sol, y se reanudaba cuando aun estaba obscuro, muchos poetas y pintores ya habían retratado esta vida sencilla y simple, sumando que si hablábamos de las afueras de Alemania la postal recibía un perfume extra.

Era de esas pequeñas villas donde los vecinos se conocían y hablaban en la única calle empedrada, junto a la pequeña plaza. El pueblo estaba alborotado y enérgico, una delegación del Fürer venia a visitarlos y es que para el bien de Alemania, no existía nada mejor que el bien de los alemanes

La comitiva parecía muy grande,para un sitio tan pequeño, los mas astutos ya sabían que no solo venían de "visita" y es que seguro estaban en plena cacería. La llegada fue al amparo de la noche, sin embargo las piedras del camino delataban la presencia de los coches. Al alba ya estaban mas que instalados, como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a aquel pequeño pueblo.

La calle principal era la única empedredada,y era cede del mercado, la dependencia policial, y un restaurante de poca monta, el cual tenía sus cuatro mesas atiborradas de soldados aburridos. En una de esas mesas uno de ellos estaba casi dormido mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de sus novias.

-Reiner! hombre! no te duermas!- se quejó el narrador de turno-

-está celoso de que no tiene novia!- dijo otro con burla.

-este pueblo es tan pequeño no creo que necesiten tantos de nosotros para limpiarlo.- razonó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Reiner está enojado porque aun no tenemos la orden de poner esos cerdos en el camión- dijo otro y todos le dieron la razón.

-este, es mi cumpleaños- dijo el rubio- y me habían prometido dejármelo libre en Berlín, ¿no es ese motivo suficiente para estar desanimado?- preguntó el rubio finalmente dando un suspiro de cansancio-

-¿no quieres lustrar mis botas judío?!- los soldados dejaron su charla inconclusa al ver a uno de sus colegas gritándole a un lustrabotas que estaba de pie, el sujeto tenía una chaqueta larga y negra, con una estrella amarilla cosida.- ayudo a mi país a que este sea un buen lugar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es lustrarme los zapatos.- hubo un empujón del alemán hacia el otro hombre. Reiner se puso de pie de un salto, sus compañeros le imitaron y se acercaron a donde estaba el problema.

-no es necesario, ya están limpios, señor- dijo con sinceridad, casi sin inmutarse tras el empujón, después de todo,no le convenía quejarse.

-Es de los contestones!- añadió uno de los hombres que había estado en el restaurante, que agarró al lustrabotas desde las solapas de su abrigo y lo zamarreó- al parecer es mas tonto de lo que creia!- lo soltó despectivamente y le arrancó el parche amarillo de sus ropas.

-No está usando su mugrosa estrella! es un delito grave!- acotó el primer soldado y comenzó a golpear al hombre del abrigo negro. Reiner vió atónito como sus compañeros se sumaron a la golpiza, el sentía repulsión por "esas personas" pero también intentaba mantenerse al margen de escándalos.

-Hey! dejen de golpearlo- dijo en tono seco.- dejen algo para las ratas- inevitablemente,una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era esa mirada la que hacia que sus compañeros confiasen en él.

* * *

El resto de la tarde libre, daba a los jóvenes la posibilidad de escribir, o de dormir. Como miembros de la SS su trabajo era mucho mas liviano que el de policías u otros soldados, ellos eran de los mejores hijos de Alemania. Reiner siempre se esmeraba en hacer el 110% de su trabajo, y de lograr que todo el mundo lo hiciera, no era raro pensar que pronto recibiría un asenso.

Por la noche, para no importunar a los vecinos alemanes, las tropas por fin irrumpían en los hogares marcados como judíos, el pueblo era tan pequeño que casí todos los vecinos podian darse el lujo de dormir sin hecharle llave al cerrojo de la puerta.

Reiner había aprendido muy bien el procedimiento, incluyendo la parte de los chistes irónicos, eran solo judíos después de todo. Esos malditos habían hecho que el negocio de su padre quebrase tras la gran guerra. Se estaban alimentando de la savia de su país, alguien debía detenerlos.

Justo estaba repitiendose ese pensamiento cuando al cargar a los deportados en un camión uno de ellos escapó corriendo en dirección al bosque lindante al camino.

-yo voy por ese!- gritó el rubio dándole persecución.

Tras las primeras líneas de árboles comenzaban los arbustos y la falta de luz, que hacían que tuviese que disminuir su marcha, unos pasos detrás de él le irritaron, un compañero le había seguido en la cacería; pero no se volteó, aun podía oír los pasos del fugitivo alejándose. lejos de volverse sobre sus pasos y regresar para notificar su error, su frustración le hizo avanzar, disparó un par de veces donde suponía que podría estar el prófugo.

_-Halt!-_ oyó Reiner antes de sentir un golpe en sus piernas que le hizo derrumbarse en el suelo.-

-Que mierda!?- preguntó ya en el piso, aunque no tenía respuesta, pudo escuchar mas pasos acercándose.¿Había personas viviendo en el bosque?

-Acabemos con este gusano y dejémoslo a la orilla del camino...- cuando el rubio escuchó esa opción y varios parecían conformes con ella, entró en pánico. Intentó incorporarse cuando notó que su pierna estaba rota, antes de poder maldecir por el dolor sintió otro golpe en su cabeza, y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos confundido, aturdido, el cielo estaba aclarándose, cerró los ojos cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior, intentó moverse, pero estaba maniatado y su cuerpo entumecido de dolor, lo único que pudo pensar es que moriría un día después de su cumpleaños. Resignando el sueño lo tumbó a la inconsciencia.

* * *

otra vez sueños, Reiner podía acostumbrarse a eso, a veces eran recuerdos de la infancia, o frases que le hubiesen dicho y otras solo eran cosas sin conexión alguna, de repente se despertó al recordar que tenía una misión, y que no podía darse por vencido.

entonces vio el hilo de luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

-que carajo?- fue su respuesta al sentir que lo tocaban,y le hacían arder.

-shh- la voz lo calmó y siguió cambiando vendajes.

-no me toques!- intentó resistirse y se dió cuenta que cuidaban sus heridas.

-si no te toco, sería un problema para tí- dijo con paciencia y prosiguió.

-tengo que reportarme...

-no puedes irte a ninguna parte, estas desnudo y tienes la pierna rota- suspiró- además no puedo dejarte ir, me metería en grandes problemas- quien le curaba se acercó al haz de luz y reflejo sus rasgos, su pelo obscuro, el tamaño de sus orejas- dime ¿como te llamas?

- no hablo con los tuyos...- se preguntaba que pensaban hacer con él

-... los míos?- se quedó perplejo, colocando unos vendajes limpios y tomo los otros que eran un atado de sangre y los amontonó en un saco

-judíos.- dijo tajante.

-ah... ¿hablas con alemanes?- no le dio tiempo a contestar- soy alemán también... mis padres son alemanes también

-naciste en Alemania, pero no eres alemán.

- bueno, suficiente...- le acercó una cuchara con una especie de pasta- deberías comer algo.- Reiner giró la cabeza al otro lado.- bueno lo dejaré aquí. ese orgullo tuyo no te llevará a ninguna parte- tomó el saco lleno de vendas sucias y se marchó.

* * *

El joven postrado prestó atencion ahora al sitio donde estaba, parecía una tienda de acampar improvisada. Su lecho eran troncos recostados y otros maderos, su pierna herida estaba entablillada y aunque tenía hambre prefirió volver a dormir, de lo contrario pensaria en su destino, y si estaba entre judíos no era nada bueno.

* * *

-pst... despierta- sintió esas manos que ya reconocía y abrió los ojos perezosamente, la luz se filtraba por la tienda- hola, voy ponerte esta mordaza- Reiner intentó negarse e insultarle pero el tono apurado en que lo dijo le dio miedo, y antes de poder articular palabra sintió un trapo en su boca.- estarás bien...-le acarició el rostro de una manera que de cierta forma le tocó el alma y prefirió obedecer, quieto en su lugar.

-Está vivo todavía?- se escuchó una voz grave del otro lado de la tienda.

-s..si! -exclamó el judío alejándose de Reiner- pero aun no recupera la conciencia...- el joven le cerró los ojos al alemán que no presentó objeción alguna, menos cuando escucho a tres hombres ingresar.

-pero, despertará ¿verdad?... de lo contrario no nos sirve.- Reiner tragó saliva.

-claro que se pondrá mejor! es... es cuestión de tiempo..- casi suplicaba quien le había cuidado.

-cuando se despierte más le vale que escriba permisos como un condenado- las otras voces solo asintieron-

-se que lo hará... uno de nuestros contactos consiguigió un buen numero de raciones y pases de mano de un alemán.- explicaba alguien más. Reiner sintió deseos de gritar que no cooperaría con ellos, pero debía confesar que estaba paralizado del pavor.-

-este tipo está consumiendo muchos recursos Berthold... si acaba muriendo...

-no va a morir...estoy seguro!- Reiner sabía ahora el nombre de quien le había cuidado.

-mantenlo atado siempre, si se escapa será un problema para todos.

-no te preocupes- contestó Berthold y Reiner pudo escuchar los pasos alejándose.- estamos solos de nuevo...- con cuidado quitó la mordaza y suspiró.

-Reiner-fue lo unico que dijo el rubio mirando al hombre extremadamente alto mirandolo perplejo

-...tus heridas no son serias, nada que unas semanas más de reposo no curen-

-son la resistencia... no voy a colaborar para ustedes.

-no importa,Reiner- el joven abrió una lata sin mirarlo- no esperaba contar con tu apoyo de primer momento, pero mientras crean que nos ayudarás, me parece bien- mezcló el contenido del recipiente y lo dejó a un lado, acercándose al rubio y acomodando su lecho para que quedase casi sentado. Reiner se sorprendió que otra persona pudiese mover con facilidad su cuerpo, no se parecía a la descripción de personas débiles que le habían enseñado.- come algo -le ofreció la lata y tras mucho meditarlo el alemán tendió la mano para sujetarla.

Reiner contemplaba su comida con una incómoda mezcla de sensaciones, pero cuando su estómago rugió tan fuerte se dispuso a sujetar la cuchara, pero le fue difícil, su mano derecha estaba magullada y golpeada, asir el cubierto le provocaba dolor. tras el tercer bocado la cuchara se deslizo de su mano y se quedo sobre su regazo.

-déjame ayudarte...- la voz de Berthold fue suave y este tomó la cuchara, cargándola de la comida y acercándola a la boca del soldado, que se quedó estupefacto.

- porque haces esto? yo no coopero con delincuentes. puedes matarme ahora mismo, no cambiaré de opinión...

-lo hago por amor a dios.- la respuesta le sorprendió, que tenía que ver en todo esto? sin embargo al ser criado en el seno de una familia devota, se ablandó un poco y accedió a comer- el amor a dios se demuestra en gestos de amor al prógimo- explicó suavemente mientras Reiner comía otro bocado, entonces él levanta la mano y traga de repente.

-te equivocas judío, no soy tu prógimo... no soy igual a ti, no necesito de tu caridad!- Berthold se quedó pálido ante esas palabras, y suspiró, ofreciendo otra cucharada más.- tu y la decadencia de tu raza me dan asco!- Berthold lo silencio metiéndole la comida por la fuerza y repitiendo el proceso hasta haber acabado con toda la ración- estás demente!?

-no hablo con los de los tuyos- dijo finalmente el joven de mayor altura y se retiró.

* * *

Reiner se sintió avergonzado, aunque no entendía el porqué, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar. ¿entonces por qué se sentía así?.

* * *

Halt: alto, deténgase

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!


	2. el ala herida

capitulo dos. : el ala herida.

* * *

Reiner tenía una distracción,y era el pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de Berthold, se veía tan distinto a los judíos de las películas... quizás estaba fingiendo... eso le hacía sentir angustia de cierto modo, ya que el joven de cabellos negros había dejado de hablarle, si bien no de cuidar sus heridas, ayudarlo a alimentarse y acicalarse . Había pasado más de una semana, y ellos en ese silencio mortal.

-Berthold, sigues molesto?...- se atrevió a romper con el silencio mientras el judío limpiaba una de sus piernas, este se detuvo y parecía que diría algo, sin embargo continuó tallando, tanto tiempo en la misma posición podían lastimar su cuerpo si no se manipulaba con cuidado- hey... - se molestó, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen.

-No estoy obligado a hablar contigo alemán- usó la ultima palabra de forma despectiva, lo que dejó perplejo al rubio.- déjame hacer mi trabajo, no me apetece la compañía de los tuyos...- lo miró a los ojos y Reiner seguía congelado por esta actitud- ¿no entiendes lo que digo? bueno, los alemanes no son tan lis..

-basta!- dijo Reiner empujando a Berthold- que mierdas son esas?

- eso mismo me pregunto yo... me lo pregunté cuando desalojaron mi casa, cuando despidieron a mi padre del trabajo... cuando confiscaron nuestra radio y nuestra bicicleta...- se reincorporó mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras-

-mierda...-susurró Reiner intentando poner las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza, un lado de su mente decía "te está engañando, ellos le robaron mucho a Alemania y a los alemanes, no le creas" y la otra estaba intentando asimilar lo que se sentía tragarse esas palabras rudas todo el tiempo.-

-si, mierda...- contestó Berthold continuando con su tarea, para él era suficiente con haberle cerrado la boca a ese muchacho, sabía que no podía cambiar la forma en que lo veía, pero si al menos podía hacer que mostrase algo de humildad sería suficiente.

Berthold abrío la típica lata de siempre, Reiner estaba harto de esa mala comida, pero tenía hambre, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que esta vez el joven alto tomó un par de bocados de SU comida, sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de reclamar.

-tu mano se ve mejor, quieres intentar comer tu solo?- el rubio negó con la cabeza, se sentía extraño que el joven pusiera de repente tanta distancia, no quería que eso pasara.- esta bien...- se acercó,para darle de comer a cucharadas, como siempre.

-lo que estamos haciendo es lo mejor para Alemania, para los alemanes...-dijo pero esta vez su voz no era tan firme.

-dejar a muchos alemanes sin trabajo y sin casa, no suena como mi ideal de lo "mejor" para nadie...- dijo despacío Berthold, dando otro bocado a la comida del rubio.- por lo menos podrías callarte esas palabras dolorosas cuando estas delante de alguien que se encarga de ti- le dio de comer y Reiner mordió la cuchara, y la sujetó con su mano.

-Escucha, termina con esto pronto, no te voy a ayudar, si me matan ahora, podrías comerte esta lata completa...

-Al final, si podías comer solo... -se levantó y se fue. Reiner se preguntaba porque le preocupaba tanto lo que ese chico judío pensara de él. Miró lo que quedaba en la lata y siguió comiendo hasta acabarla.

_-Reiner, despierta...- la mano de Berthold lo sacudio un poco-_

_-que pasa...- se desperezó. No recordaba cuando se había dormido- ¿me dormi?..._

_-si... es que puse algo en tu comida...- el joven se acercó y se sentó en el lecho, junto a él- porque necesitaba hacerlo...- el más alto, le sostuvo el mentón, para darle el beso mas intenso que hubiese sentido, con una lengua invadiendo su boca, una lengua que resultó viperina. Reiner rompió el beso y vio cucarachas escaparse de la boca de Berthold. estremecido del asco intentó alejarlo, sacudiendo sus brazos, fue ahi cuando sintió que le sujetaban la muñeca y abrío los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño, su protector lo sostenía con tenacidad._

-Reiner, calma... fue un mal sueño!- lo soltó despacio y suspiró.

-habían cucarachas... - se sonrojó al recordar la parte del beso- ...estaban por todas partes...

-estas bien, olvida eso... -le reconfotó colocando una mano en su hombro.

En ese momento uno de los miembros de la resistencia ingresa, pero ni se detuvo en ver a Reiner, solo dejó unos suministros en una esquina y se fue igual de rápido.

-ese tipo...

-no te preocupes, él es nuestro cordón umbilical con el mundo, vendrá una vez al día a cuidar de ti mientras no estoy- venia a despedirme...- le sujetó la mano, algo nervioso

-hey, como que despedirte?

-tengo cosas que hacer, si todo sale bien en una semana vendré a verte...

-si no?- el silencio le dejo todo claro. Y le dolió, tenía miedo de quedarse solo, pero temía más que algo le pudiese pasar a Berthold.- deja de jugar al heroe! - dijo en un tono soberbio para simular su preocupación, la actuación parecía haber salido más que bien, porque Berthold volvía a poner esa expresión herida- tu y tu grupito de roedores quedarán atrapados en una ratonera. Pronto nos libraremos de todos ustedes...- vio a Berthold soltando su mano, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, Berthold no lo había soltado aun cuando él dijo esas cosas crueles y la segunda, que no quería que el mas alto soltara su mano.

Berthold tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, pero Reiner le sujetó de la ropa antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

-si te vas, van a matarme- dijo en lugar de "no te vayas"

-si no me voy esta noche mucha gente puede morir- contestó relajado, pero sin mirarle a la cara

- mi pierna está rota, no puedo ir a ninguna parte...

- estarás bien Reiner- su voz se oía algo cansada- eres un soldado... una quebradura tendría que ser un juego de niños.- el rubio soltó la ropa del más alto.

-Que te pasa. ¿tienes miedo de morirte? siempre que querías dejarme con las palabras en la boca simplemente te ibas como si nada, ahora, te quedas a pesar que dices que es urgente que te marches...- se rascó la cabeza riéndose para si mismo. había desenmascarado una mentira y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-POR QUE TENGO MIEDO! -fue la respuesta de Berthold, que dejó a Reiner de nuevo en blanco- yo no fui hecho para esto! las situaciones me trajeron hasta aquí!, no soy un soldado como tú!- se acuclilló como si le faltase el aire, pero era solo el pánico que tenía. Reiner miraba la situacion sin entender que estaba pasando.- quería una vida comun y corriente... y ahora... ahora...- el rubio vio como el cuerpo del judío temblaba, agitándose, y como llevaba las manos a su cabeza, haciendo presión en esta.

-hey! Berthold! detente! - se dio cuenta que no le escuchaba, con esfuerzo bajó su pierna inmovilizada de la cama, y se sentó en el suelo para acercarse hasta él

pensó en la mejor manera de calmarlo, pero no se le ocurria ninguna, la sensibilidad era algo que se le había dormido hacía mucho tiempo, aunque uso un recurso de sus recuerdos. desde atrás apoyó su mano izquierda sobre los ojos de Berthold, ejerciendo una presión suave y levantándole la cabeza , en ese momento solo pudo escuchar un quejido suave y un pequeño lamento.

-tu cuerpo manifiesta miedo cuando no estas seguro si es correcto lo que haras.

-Reiner, ahora no, no me ayudas...-dijo como pequeña súplica

-si tienes miedo es porque puedes estarte equivocando con tu decisión... si sabes que haces lo correcto,no puedes sentir miedo.- destapó los ojos de Berthold y se giró, reposando sus espaldas una contra la otra.

-temblaba de miedo cuando se me ocurrió salvarte la vida- le dijo el mas alto intentando de hacer callar al rubio.

-... para mi no fue un error que me salvaras, pero para tí si... te ves mas delgado que la primera vez que te vi, estuviste compartiendo tu comida conmigo?...- ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-bajarte de la cama no era lo correcto... ¿sentiste miedo cuando lo hiciste?...- cambio de tema Berthold, que descubría poco a poco como era Reiner realmente.

-¿como voy a tener miedo de bajarme de una cama?! - se sintió un poco ofendido - ... además creo que mi pierna está bien inmovilizada...

-los judíos hicimos algo bien parece...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-eh...- Reiner sonrió y suspiró- ¿cuando decías que regresabas?

-en una semana-se puso de pie y ayudó al otro joven a retomar su posicion de reposo.-

-mierda, hasta ayudandome,parece que soy una especie de mascota para ti...- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.- esperas que te diga algo como "regresa pronto" o "mucha suerte"?

-no quiero que digas nada que no sientas. por lo menos ten la decencia de mantener tu boca cerrada mientras no estoy...- se suponía que debía decirlo enojado, pero lo dijo con mucha preocupacion-

-haré lo que se me plazca.-se cruzó de brazos. Berthold hizo lo mismo y suspiró molesto, esta vez se marcho sin dudar. aunque no quisiera creerlo hablar con Reiner le había llenado de fuerzas para partir.- QUE NO TE ATRAPEN!- le gritó Reiner cuando salió de la carpa.

ambos sintieron un nudo en su estómago, y un dolor en el pecho, porque cuando uno intenta apagar el fuego con la mano, puede acabar quemándose.

* * *

fin del capitulo


	3. el sueño del ganso

el gorrión y el ganso

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

Reiner recordaría ese día, era el primero en que llovía desde que estaba entre los rebeldes y probablemente el cuarto desde que Berthold no estaba. Su estomago rugía de hambre y ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. nadie había pasado siquiera a verlo, en los días pasados un sujeto había aparecido fugazmente a cuidar precariamente de sus lesiones y darle de comer, ese tipo nunca le había mirado a la cara, o cruzado alguna palabra con él, acentuando su sensación de ser él mismo quien era basura. Estaba por bajarse de la cama, cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose.

-**Estas despierto?-** ingresó un sujeto al cual no pudo verle la cara, en realidad, no quería, le daba la impresión que no era una visita grata- **que te quede claro que est****á****s viviendo solo porque nos eres ****ú****til.**

**-Se est****á****n equivocando conmigo, no pienso ayudarlos, es m****á****s en cuanto me liberen, revelar****é**** su ubicaci****ó****n, y me sentar****é**** a ver todos sus cad****á****veres apil****á****ndose tras la ejecuci****ó****n, los jud****í****os son el c****á****ncer de esta gran nac..-** Un puñetazo en la boca del estomago lo hizo callar, generandole un gran dolor, al intentar levantar la cabeza sintió un golpe en esta, que lo dejó un poco mareado.

**-Yo entrenaba perros de caza, y cuando estos no responden hay que apalearlos hasta que est****é****n felices de verte...- **Reiner no dijo ni una palabra, veía en su regazo unas gotas de sangre, provenientes de una cortadura fruto del golpe en su cabeza- **adem****á****s de castigarles sin comer... idiota...-**

El rubio se llevó la mano a la nueva herida, era pequeña, pero seguro sería mejor cerrarla con sutura. cerró los ojos y recordó el pedido de Berthold, llamándolo al silencio.

**-tengo hambre...-**dijo simplemente. realmente no esperaba respuesta, pero no perdía nada intentando.

**-...cerdo..-** y luego los pasos que lo dejaban en soledad nuevamente. era extraño, pero pensar en Berthold le traía calma, era casi como pensar en alguien especial, por más irracional que sonase.

**_-Reiner, llegue!-_**_ sinti__ó__ unos pasos familiares y not__ó__ al jud__í__o junto a __é__l**- quer**_**_í_****_a verte...-_**_ por primera vez le vio sornreir, su cara se ve__í__a preciosa._

**_-Berthold! _****_¿_****_cuando?-_**_ su coraz__ó__n comenz__ó__ a latir r__á__pidamente cuando el m__á__s alto se quit__ó__ la camisa, su boca se hac__í__a agua, y de la nada, este se sent__ó__ sobre sus caderas sentir tanto calor lo dej__ó__ sin habla- _**_¿_****_que haces?! est_****_á_****_s loco!?_**

**_-Que sucede Reiner? ya aceptaste nuestra comida, y aceptaste que te cuide... _****_¿_****_no quieres divertirte? _**

**_-esto est_****_á_****_ mal!_**

**_-Vamos Reiner! quieres sexo conmigo! eres una persona sucia, te has dejado contaminar! -_**_ el jud__í__o abri__ó__ su boca y una lengua larga y bifurcada se proyectaba desde el interior._

**-Ahhh!- **abrió los ojos, apenas recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pese a la pesadilla lo que más inquietaba al alemán eran sus propios sentimientos que descubría, el notar que extrañaba a Berthold, y que le emocionaba la idea de imaginarlo sin camisa... quizás si se estaba contagiando de "ellos", esos indecentes...

intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquiera fuera, pero el joven de cabellos negros estaba en cada pensamiento, y era aun mas desesperante si no pensaba en él. repasaba cada momento compartido, cada palabra que le hubiese dicho. y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, inclinando su cabeza en resignación, rezó todo lo que pudo por el bienestar de ese que ahora invadía su corazón más rápido que la blitzkrieg.

_Se qued__ó__ dormido nuevamente, y otra vez estaba ah__í__, so__ñ__ando con Berthold, aunque ese sue__ñ__o fue distinto al resto, hab__í__a un __á__rbol enorme. y el joven alto estaba leyendo un libro, no recordaba que le le__í__a precisamente, pero era hermoso escuchar su voz calmada. era un sue__ñ__o hermoso, el viento soplaba amablemente y hab__í__a olor a flores silvestres. _

**_-_****_¿_****_esta es la vida normal que quer_****_í_****_as?- _**_pregunt__ó__ aun sabiendo que era un sue__ñ__o, vio a Berthold bajar el libro y sonre__í__rle, sin contestar nada**.- Berth...**_

**_-estar_****_á_****_s bien Reiner, d_****_é_****_jame leerte un poco m_****_á_****_s._**_-prosigui__ó__ con su lectura._

**_-... no quiero despertarme... estoy algo cansado._**

**_-no te preocupes, descansa, tendremos tiempo para hablar despu_****_é_****_s..._**

**_-Berth, yo.._**

**_-sh..._**_- susurr__ó__ despacio**- d**_**_é_****_jame leerte un poco m_****_á_****_s..._**

abrió los ojos y ya era de noche, la pequeña cortada ya había hecho un desastre de sangre por todos lados, antes de poder coagular. Reiner de todos modo sonrió, hacía mucho que no dormía de esa forma pacífica, se acomodó, intentando dormirse de nuevo, el asentamiento estaba particularmente silencioso. siempre estaba obscuro llegada la noche, pero ahora estaba silencioso, como si todos hubiesen muerto o desaparecido, era un silencio molesto, tenso. Algo sucedería, pero no tenía idea de qué.

La curiosidad lo mantuvo en vilo, cenca de tres horas, y el único sonido fueron unos pasos en la hierba; y luego, silencio absoluto nuevamente. Cuando estaba finalmente aclarando, se oyeron nuevos pasos y apenas unos minutos más tarde 3 disparos en la distancia. Reiner sintió que sería ejecutado en ese momento también, y se sorprendió a sí mismo temblando e intentando fingirse dormido.

Pero la hora no llegaba, y nadie paso a verlo hasta que el sol estaba en el zenit, quien le visitaba esta vez traía agua y pan, bebió el agua de golpe, toda junta, y el pan parecía un manjar, que fue comiendo de a poco.

-**gracias-** articuló con la boca llena, su gratitud era real, por mucho que le doliese el orgullo había entendido su situación real.

El hombre que le acercó la comida humedeció un trapo e intentó de limpiar algo de la sangre seca de Reiner, que solo comía a trozos la pieza de pan. ¿que tan sospechoso se vería si preguntaba por lo acontecido la noche anterior? en realidad solo quería saber donde estaba Berthold, sonrió al recordarlo fugazmente.

Berthold había prometido regresar en una semana, después de tanto esperar, era ese séptimo día, los ánimos parecían expectantes en todos, si bien, el campamento nunca era bullicioso, el poder escuchar una que otra charla susurrada era muy significativo,

Reiner sumió que llegaría en el amparo de la obscuridad, nadie sería tan estúpido de perseguir a un lugareño por el bosque, salvo él mismo, claro.

A la hora de comer, pidió un poco de agua y una toalla, quería esperar a Berthold lo mejor que se pudiese, unas cosquillas le invadían en cuanto pensaba en él.

Pero esas mariposas se convirtieron en vacio cuando entrada la madrugada no habían aun noticias de él. La sola idea de que hubiese sido interceptado le congeló la sangre, cabía la posibilidad de que no volviese a verlo, y cada hora hacía que ese presentimiento fuese más real, y más devastador. Él mismo había visto las atrocidades que le esperaban vivir a los disidentes. Él mismo había participado un par de veces de esas cosas, se le escapó un suspiro, y en su cabeza retumbaban los gritos de desesperación que una vez hubiese causado, y por otro lado las risas que esas situaciones solían causarle.

Sus manos estaban unidas en plegaria, ni siquiera recordaba cuanto llevaba así, igual tampoco le molestaba. Sólo quería saber que Berthold había llegado sano y salvo, sin embargo cada minuto pasaba en silencio, quizás más tenso que el de la noche de los disparos. Todo el mundo había cambiado su alegría expectante por un silencio purgatorio.

El cielo estaba comenzando a cambiar de color. minutos antes de que el sol intentara desperezarse, y aun no habían noticias de Berthold... Reiner se había dado por vencido, sabía que los alemanes y su inteligencia eran superiores en todo aspecto a un puñado de Judíos que no hacían más que resistirse a desaparecer de Alemania.

sentía una contradicción violenta en su interior. No sabía si estar orgulloso de su patria, o desolado por el destino de Berthold, en su interior estaba la respuesta, y eso le hacía odiarse aun más.

**-hey, despierta...-** Reiner abrió los ojos asustado, sin Berthold, probablemente debería morir.

**-...estaba despierto...-** balbuceó intentando de enfocar la mirada en quien tenía al frente**.- Berth?...-** preguntó preocupado, parecía su voz, pero el tono en que hablaba sonaba extraño.

**-..."Berth" eh?...-** Berthold estaba delante de él, finalmente y sin embargo se veía más lejos que nunca. **-****¿****desde cu****á****ndo me hablas con tanta confianza?..**

fin del capítulo 3

sé lo tarde que viene la continuación! gracias por la paciencia!


End file.
